Return
by badassbensonx
Summary: Cabenson takes the lead! Just a quick one shot.


a/n: just needed to post a lil something something. enjoy ;) also I apologize is the format is off, using mobile!

After a few months of Alex finally being back, and the two committing to each other, it was nice. It had been tough the first few weeks, both adjusting to big changes. Especially Alex. Not only was she adjusted to being in a relationship with a woman who she had longed for, but a relationship that came with a child.

Though, Noah was incredible to have in her life. Alex never thought of herself as a child type person, she loved kids, but didn't think they were meant for her. That was until she had finally met Noah. She fell in love the second she met him, and she knew this is what she wanted. Olivia was surprised that Alex had taken such a fine liking to her son so quickly, and of course, she was not opposed.

Olivia and Alex, well, they were Olivia and Alex. They had their fare share of arguments, but they had a better share of good memories. A lot that they had kept to themselves. Olivia had always had a soft spot for the blonde, and vise versa. They had danced around the talk of feelings and dating, but with Alex being put into Witness Protection years ago, it had put a damper on their relationship. They had both changed, and upon Alex returning to SVU, it was like she was a completely different person.

Truthfully, they both were. Olivia had known falling for Alex as hard as she did was bad. But it had wrecked her when she was pronounced dead in order to be safe. Olivia had tried to keep in contact with her after she returned from the Congo, but again, things were different. The few cases they had worked together had been great. Olivia felt as if working together again as they were older, brought them a little closer. After a night of ice skating and hit chocolate, Olivia was sure their relationship could've went to the next level- that was until Alex was pulled from SVU and had to move upstate for a few months.

This time around with Alex being gone, it was much longer than the previous times. Olivia had to admit, she was in love with Alex. And she was sure Alex shared the same feelings. Olivia had felt like running into Alex this time around was different. As if it was meant to be. It didn't start out like that, the case was rough, and their reunion wasn't exactly what she had hoped. But Olivia did keep the hope that they could talk and work things out, and that's what they eventually were able to do.

A quiet evening in, and a couple of glasses later, the two found themselves wrapped up in each other's embrace on the living room floor.

"God Olivia, I've really missed you." Alex smiled, she was feeling good from the wine, but Olivia knew she was being honest.

Olivia smiled and ran her fingers through Alex's hair and propped herself up on her elbow. She leaned down and pressed her lips to Alex's, it was a soft kiss at first, that left her hungry for more. Alex moaned into the kiss, grabbing at Olivia's waist, trying to pull her closer to her body.

"Liv." She mumbled, moving her lips to her neck, which earned a louder moan from the brunette. Alex couldn't help but laugh. She had remembered from their previous encounters together that kissing her neck drove her wild.

"Al." Liv mumbled and found her lips again while her hands went for the hem of the blondes shirt.

"On the floor, really? We can't do this in your bed?" Alex laughed, sitting up herself and pushing Olivia off of her for a moment. Olivia groaned in frustration and rolled her eyes.

"You're a buzzkill, Alexandra." Olivia smirked, knowing that using her full name was a turn on for the blonde.

"Ohhh... We're play that game, huh?" Alex raised her brow and smirked. Olivia shrugged and pulled off her own shirt, slowly, but teasingly. Olivia also knew Alex loved watching her clothes come off, especially because she being the cause of it.

"God, Olivia." Alex groaned and grabbed her hips, pulling the blonde closer into her.

"I have missed you, so. Damn. Much." she spoke between kisses.

"I really didn't think we would have ever gotten back to this." She kissed her neck again. Olivia moaned softly and smiled. She placed her hand on Alex's cheek and kissed her lips, gentle, but passionately.

"Why don't you show me how much you missed me." She spoke into her ear, gently biting on her lower lobe then leaving a kiss right below.

Before Olivia could say anything else, Alex had already begun dragging her into the bedroom. She was thanking herself for bending some rules that led her back to Olivia.


End file.
